Le feu laisse couler ses larmes
by Eledonia
Summary: Recueil d'Os sur les pensées des personnages pendant la bataille de Poudlard
1. 1- La forêt interdite

Harry avant d'aller se sacrifier (os)

_Voilà mon premier OS. Il rapporte les pensées de Harry après l'épisode de la pensine dans les reliques de la mort. J'espère ne pas avoir trop copié le texte d'origine... et que vous allez aimer ! Bon. Trêve de bavardages ! ENJOY ! Bien-sûr, toute l'histoire appartient à J.K Rowling. _

Non. Non. NON !

Ce n'est pas possible !

Pour une fois Rogue avait raison. Je n'ai été toute ma vie qu'un vulgaire animal qu'on doit envoyer à l'abattoir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Rien. Absolument rien. C'est bien cela qui est tragique.

Je n'y peux rien. Tout a été fait ce jour-là. Quand Voldemort a voulu me tuer. Personne n'y peut rien. Enfin si, Voldemort y peut quelque chose. Et c'est par lui que je dois aller me faire tuer.

Je dois aller me sacrifier pour tous ceux que j'aime. Si tant est que j'ai pu vraiment aimer quelqu'un malgré la parcelle d'âme de Voldemort que j'ai en moi. De Voldemort qui ne connaît pas l'amour. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment aimé Ginny ? Hermione ? Ron ?

Oui. Je le crois.

Et c'est pour ça que je dois y aller. Parce que même si j'essaie de _le_ tuer pour qu'_il_ ne les tue pas, je ne pourrais pas. Il restera un bout d'âme, un Horcruxe, bien vivant. Et ce serait moi. Harry Potter. Le survivant.

J'avais vécu 16 ans avec un bout d'âme de Voldemort à l'intérieur de mon esprit. C'était insupportable. C'était inadmissible. C'était impossible. Oui, impossible. Ce devait être un mensonge, une énorme mascarade. Tout, mais pas la réalité.

Pourtant personne ne criait : « POISSON D'AVRIL » ! Non. Personne n'était là pour me dire que tout n'était qu'un mensonge. Alors c'était vrai. Tout était vrai. Vrai.

Alors j'irai.

Malgré les larmes. Malgré les pleurs.

Ceux des autres mais aussi les miens. Les deux larmes chaudes qui roulent sur ma joue.

Puis je revois Remus et Tonks. Et Fred. Et tous les autres. Ma mère. Mon père. Et Sirius.

Pour tous ceux qui se sont battus pour moi.

Pour tous ceux qui sont morts pour moi.

Je dois aller me sacrifier pour que tout cela ait servi à quelque chose.

Je dois aller mourir.

Oui, mourir.

Je dois me répéter ce mot pour me dire que c'est vrai.

Malgré tous les sacrifices qu'on a faits pour que je vive. Malgré ma mère et mon père, Fred, Remus et Tonks qui se sont faits tuer pour que je vive...

Qu'auraient-ils voulu, eux ?

Ils voulaient que je vive.

Mais je vais mourir quand même ?

Vraiment ?

Oui.

Oui, parce qu'il ne se sont pas sacrifiés pour que je vive, mais pour que l'on puisse tuer Voldemort.

Et pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort...

...il fallait qu'il se fasse tuer par Voldemort.

C'est dur à accepter.

Très dur à accepter.

Mais il le faut.

Sans le dire à tous ceux que je quitte.

Sans faire de démonstration.

Il faut que je meure dans le silence.


	2. 2- Rappelez lui mon nom !

_Bonjour ! _

_Finalement, j'ai décidé, bien plus tard, de faire de cet OS un recueil. Alors voilà le deuxième ! _

_Bonne lecture._

Disclaimer : La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK ROWLING . 

**2- Rappelez-lui mon nom ! **

Je cours pour ne pas m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Et même si le vent souffle à contre sens, même si là où je vais, les nuages sont toujours noirs de suie et noirs de mort... Même si au dessus de la brume brille la marque verdâtre du mal. Non. Je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas que le décor arrête de danser, je ne veux pas qu'il prenne vie. Je ne veux pas que tout ce ciel de feu qui me surplombe ne soit plus que la seul qui couvre la terre. Spectacle de flammes, de braises et de cendres où l'odeur métallique du sang qui vient de couler se mêle à celle de la fumée qui s'échappe des murs. Où résonnent les échos de derniers murmures, de derniers soupirs et de testaments. Même si ce spectacle de mort m'annonce la mienne, si proche, si angoissante... Non, je ne m'arrêterai pas.

J'ai un mari à retrouver. Pour me battre à ses côtés, puisque c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'on nous en donne la chance. Puisque le monde risque de s'écrouler et le ciel de nous écraser, je préfère ne pas tomber seule. Je préfère qu'il ne tombe pas seul dans sa tour, même si c'est ce qu'il désire. Peut être est ce de la lâcheté de ne pas lui accorder cela, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais courageuse. Je n'ai jamais été à Gryffondor moi ! Pourtant, je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Même s'il me la demandé si solennellement, même si je lui ai juré, je ne peux rester cacher à me boucher les oreilles. Je ne fermer les yeux devant l'horreur et rester sourde à tous ces cris qui résonnent dans la nuit. Je veux défendre ces convictions que je sens se bousculer dans mon esprit, je veux aller au devant de ces ennemis qui veulent les abattre. Au nom de ce fils que je viens d'abandonner, il faut que je me batte. S'il y a une infime chance pour que ça marche, une infime chance de voir le mal s'incliner, une seule chance de le voir rendre ce dernier soupir qu'il a fait subir aux autres tant de fois, il faut que je la saisisse. S'il y a une seule chance pour que notre combat rende le monde meilleur, je dois la saisir pour offrir à mon fils ce monde dans lequel j'aurais voulu grandir. Alors non, je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Les Mangemorts qui me poursuivent ne savent pas qui nous sommes. Pourtant, ne comprennent-ils pas que nous nous battrons jusqu'à ce qu'on voie leur maitre flancher, être enfermé dans cette cage où il nous placé, tomber de cette haute tour qu'il a atteinte en nous écrasant ? Ils doivent être bien trop aveuglés par leur pouvoir pour cela. Un éclair vert me frôle à droite mais je ne suis pas encore prête à mourir. Je lance des stupefix aveugles à chaque capuche d'ombre. Qu'ils sachent qui nous sommes ! Qu'ils sachent pourquoi nous nous battons ! Qu'ils sachent que leurs menaces ne nous font pas reculer ! Qu'ils sachent que leur règne s'achève aujourd'hui !

Je trébuche sur un corps gisant en travers d'un couloir. Maudite maladresse ! Les escaliers de marbre sont eux-aussi encombrés de cadavres, mais je ne leur jette pas un regard. Les marches secouent mes poursuivants : les escaliers ont choisi leur camp. Plus que quelques mètres à faire...  
Enfin, je l'aperçois. Il est là et me regarde avec un regard désolé, comme si il savait que je viendrais malgré tout. Il me tend la main. Nous sommes au sommet la tour d'astronomie, et ma course s'achève enfin. De toutes parts, des silhouettes encapuchonnées nous assaillent de sorts mais plus rien ne compte. Que la nuit envahisse nos esprits, puisqu'il doit en être ainsi ! Mais ne nous oubliez pas, vous qui vivrez dans ce monde de liberté.

Et si notre fils doit être orphelin, rappelez lui chaque jour qui étaient ses parents. Rappelez lui leur combat courageux et leur mort glorieuse. Qu'il comprenne pourquoi nous ne sommes plus là. Qu'il comprenne que nous seront toujours avec lui. Je vous le demande, je vous en supplie, regardez le grandir, regardez le devenir un homme avec des yeux d'amis et de parents. Consolez le quand il pleure, soignez le quand il est blessé, nourrissez le quand il a faim, parlez lui quand il a besoin de compagnie. Je ne veux pas que jamais ses cheveux soient gris. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul, triste ou abandonné. Qu'il soit heureux, ce fils frappé si tôt par le malheur du manque. Sans doute ne méritait-il pas d'être orphelin, mais il mérite ce nouveau monde que nous lui offrons.

Et chaque jour, rappelez lui le nom de sa mère. Rappelez lui qui était Nymphadora Tonks. Rappelez vous d'elle, vous aussi. Rappelez vous d'elle comme une fille aimante, une douce épouse, maladroite si vous voulez, mais une mère digne et aimante qui voulait protéger son fils du mal.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ? ^^_


End file.
